


Seijoh's Protective Squad

by Sharohn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Protective Seijoh, light OoC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharohn/pseuds/Sharohn
Summary: Ушиджима не оставлял попыток уговорить Ойкаву перейти в Шираторизаву, поэтому остальные третьегодки задвинули капитана себе за спину и решили сами поговорить с вечным противником.
Kudos: 5





	Seijoh's Protective Squad

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OIKAWA TOORU!
> 
> #защитныеСейджо  
> Автор арта:  
> https://twitter.com/hanpaisTAB  
> https://hanpaistab.postype.com/post/916451  
> Арт: https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/743445850964437520/  
> Да, там УшиОй, но я увидела отдельно это изображение, и прям вдохновилась. Нет, перевода не знаю, поэтому наслаждалась непосредственно тем, что видела. Обыгрываю давно избитый троп с Ушиджимой и его вечным «Тебе стоило пойти в Шираторизаву».  
> P.S. Я изначально планировала это сделать менее серьёзным и уйти в юмор, чтобы выглядело в духе изображения. К сожалению, моя другая сторона сыграла против меня. И накал вышел, возможно, меньше ожидаемого, но я поставила на то, что они более взрослые люди. :D

Начиналась весна. Зацветала сакура, и Ойкава остановился у школы, зависнув у одного из зацветающих деревьев. Воздух пронизывала весна, рассекая собой последние морозные нотки. Скоро можно будет засматриваться на медленно опадающие лепестки и думать о вечном… о том как Аоба Джосай сокрушит Шираторизаву. Ойкава в своей новой капитанской должности не собирался уступать Ушиваке и был намерен попасть Национальные со своей командой. Их шестёрка точно будет сильнее, чем Орлиная, учитывая, что к Сейджо присоединятся уже знакомые с Китагавы Даичи кохаи… они точно выберутся на более высокий уровень! Оставалось долечить лодыжку и вернуться на площадку.

– Ойкава. – из мыслей связующего выдернул знакомый голос. До полного осознания личности говорившего, лицо рефлекторно дёрнулось в заносчивом выражении.

– Ушивака. – в тон ответил Ойкава, повернувшись к пришедшему. Удивительно, что этот чёртов Ушиджима забыл у Аоба Джосай в начале учебного года? Только если не…

– Тебе стоило пойти в Шираторизаву. Знаешь, ты мог бы перейти на последний год. Тебя бы приняли.

– Зачем? – прекрасный денёк: птички поют, сакура скоро распустится, а Ойкава преисполнился энергией дзэн.

– Ты – лучший связующий префектуры, тебе следовало пойти в лучшую школу.

– Я в лучшей школе. – развёл руками Ойкава. – Ты ведь даже лично сюда пришёл. Ты же не думал, правда, что я сейчас всё здесь брошу и пойду за тобой?

– Но ты…

– Ойкава, вот ты где! – к капитану Сейджо бежал Ханамаки, тормозя рядом с грозным соперником. – А что тут происходит? На свидание собираетесь? 

– Ушивака, вот теперь скажи в глаза моему сокоманднику, что Сейджо – слабая команда. – Ойкава растянул губы в едкой усмешке. Провоцировать конфликт он не собирался, но заставить грозного аса-левшу сдать позиции – вполне.

Ушиджима окинул взглядом нахохлившегося Ханамаки, который уже собирался закатить речь и снова вернул внимание к связующему.

– Ойкава, твоя команда не слабая. Но Шираторизава всё равно самая сильная команда Мияги, тебе стоит это признать. А ты – самый сильный связующий Мияги. Поэтому твой талант полностью раскрылся бы…

– Хэй, мы обыграем тебя в этом году! – заявил Ханамаки, пристально глядя на соперника, несмотря на полное отсутствие взаимного интереса. – Иваизуми улучшился, мы с Матсуном тоже, наши восхитительные кохаи дадут жару вашим. Так что забери свои слова назад!

– Ханамаки, Ойкава, чего вы там возитесь? – к троице подходили Матсукава и Иваизуми с одинаково скучающими лицами.

– Ойкава, хорошенько подумай об этом. Третий год – твой последний шанс дойти до Национальных. – Ушиджима положил руку на плечо связующего, которую тот незамедлительно скинул. Через пару мгновений Капитан Аоба Джосай оказался за спинами своих друзей.

– Эй, ребят… – начал он было, пытаясь не допустить переходов к разборкам. Самому защищать честь своей команды, не используя кулаки – это одно, а вот допустить до этой миссии своих одногодок-одноклубников – совсем другое. И они гораздо более прямые в выражении своих эмоций. Особенно Иваизуми.

– Так что ты хотел от нашего связующего? – слегка оскалился Иваизуми.

– Капитана-связующего. – добавил Матсукава, сверкая недоброй улыбкой. Из других школ префектуры только Датеко являлась командой с такой комбинацией, что было довольно редким решением для школьных волейбольных команд. Чаще всего капитанами становились асы или самые сильные третьегодки на атакующей позиции.

– Я объясняю ошибку Ойкавы и говорю, что он ещё может исправить её. В качестве исключения я могу поговорить с тренером, и я уверен, что он будет рад его появлению в наших рядах. – Ушиджима продолжал смотреть на Ойкаву, изредка окидывая взглядом остальных третьегодок.

Ойкава не был уверен, что ему стоит влезать на данный момент. Но он был разочарован, что ему попадались собеседники, которые категорически не понимали слов. Что Кагеяма, что Ушиджима после подробных объяснений всё равно были не в состоянии принять ответ «нет». Иваизуми словил отсутствующий взгляд лучшего друга и снова грозно посмотрел на своего главного соперника по позиции.

– Во-первых, – Иваизуми пристально уставился в глаза Ушиджиме, – он сказал «нет» и объяснил, почему. Во-вторых, какого чёрта ты преследуешь с этим Ойкаву со средней школы? В-третьих, если вы хотели талантливого связующего, то почему не приняли Кагеяму? В-четвёртых, ты очень зря считаешь, что у нас нет мощи, чтобы победить вас, и тебе придётся в этом убедиться на ближайших межшкольных. И лучше тебе быть готовым.

– Всё по делу, Иваизуми. – фыркнул Ханамаки. После каждого либо тренировочного, либо официального матча, ас Шираторизавы пытался говорить со связующим, не считаясь с полным нежеланием иметь с ним дело. Иваизуми обычно сверкал глазами в сторону этих двоих, а Матсукава с Ханамаки могли только размышлять, какого рода мысли бродят в голове их основной силовой мощи команды.

– Я уже всё объяснил. Не хочу, чтобы Ойкава совершил ошибку. Насчёт вашей силы мы узнаем на межшкольных, но я уверен, что победа будет за нами. И Ойкава мог бы стать частью победы. Ойкава, тебе не хочется побеждать? – казалось, что неподвижное лицо Ушиджимы чуть дрогнуло, и бровь слегка выгнулась в вопросительном положении. Связующий уже открыл рот, но Ханамаки махнул на него рукой.

– Ого, но тебе не стоило бы уже сдаться? Неужели считаешь, что именно на третьем году он бы внезапно передумал. Тем более, став капитаном, он уже точно от нас не отвертится. Ойкава приведёт нас к победе. – заявил Матсукава

Ойкава чувствовал себя после слов сокомандников будто в защитном коконе. Часто такое ощущение появлялось только рядом с Иваизуми, когда он в детстве защищал от более сильных детей или успокаивал. В сердце грелось чувство глубокой благодарности и любви к одноклубникам. Разумеется, он их и так любил и готов был помочь и поговорить с каждым, но не всегда казалось, что они чувствуют то же в ответ. Связующий легонько улыбнулся и подошёл уже ближе к спинам сокомандников. Чувство защищённости усилилось.

– Поздно будет передумать, когда вы в очередной раз проиграете Шираторизаве. – невозмутимо ответил Ушиджима. – Наша шестёрка сильнее и…

– Ага, а если тебя убрать из команды, то она войдёт если только в восьмёрку сильнейших команд префектуры. Не надо лишних слов – команда строится вокруг тебя, поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я пасовал тебе. – Ойкава серьёзно посмотрел из-за плеча Иваизуми на соперника и вздохнул. – Сдайся. Я не перейду. Я люблю свою команду и ни за что не перейду в Шираторизаву или в любую команду, где игра строится вокруг одного человека.

Ушиджима тихо хмыкнул.

– Разве ваша игра не строится вокруг тебя, твоих стратегий и твоих пасов?

– Нет. Каждый в нашей команде силён. Я, как связующий, просто вижу потенциал и шарю в стратегии. Ива-чан – наш ас. Матсун прекрасно читает блоки. Макки вообще практически универсальный игрок. Если бы в команде не было Яхабы-чана, то он мог стать и запасным связующим. Ватаччи – замечательный либеро, который и твои атаки поднимает. Яхаба-чан активно учится и тоже готовится к борьбе. Наши первогодки явно будут сильнее ваших. Так что не вздумай унижать нашу команду. – Ойкава злился за дурное отношение Ушиджимы к игрокам его замечательной команды. Они буквально стали семьёй за эти два года, а первогодки идеально впишутся – он уже это знал.

– И наш капитан – замечательный связующий, который даёт самые лучшие пасы. – гордо произнёс Иваизуми, вздёрнув лицо вверх.

– И разрабатывает замечательные стратегии. – кивнул Матсукава.

– Много говорит с каждым игроком, наблюдает, чтобы все выдали свой максимальный результат. – фыркнул Ханамаки. – С одним тобой в Шираторизаве вы не заслужили нашего капитана.

– Уходим. Больше не приходи сюда. Увижу рядом с Ойкавой – придётся выяснить, кто сильнее из нас. – Иваизуми развернулся и потянул лучшего друга за руку на территорию школы. Матсукава и Ханамаки грозно зыркнули на аса Шираторизавы напоследок и ушли за своими капитанами.

– Это было круто. – тихо рассмеялся Ойкава, почёсывая свободной рукой затылок. – Надеюсь, ему этого и правда хватило.

– Не смей зазнаваться после этого только. Разовая акция, понял? – Иваизуми хмурился на связующего, предчувствуя представление раздутого эго, но Ойкава мягко улыбнулся своим одногодкам, потянул друга к Матсуну и Макки и обнял всех троих сразу.

– Спасибо вам. Я всё это имел в виду, что сказал. Аоба Джосай – лучшая команда. И мы с вами пройдём на Национальные.

– Мы верим в тебя, капитан! – в один голос выдали Матсукава с Ханамаки, ухмыляясь.

– Как только ногу долечишь – так сразу. – Иваизуми на секунду сжал в объятиях Ойкаву, хлопнул его по плечу и снова двинулся к школе.

– Грубо, Ива-чан!

**Author's Note:**

> С этого фанфика официально начинается моё вкатывание в фандом как писателя, а не читателя.


End file.
